


The glint of a blade in the blazing sun

by shiny_boi_zane



Category: Lego Ninjago, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: (Icewing-Nightwing), Crossover, Gen, Got It?, Human Zane (Ninjago), I broke the tags somehow, Ice Chapter Replacement, If You Squint - Freeform, Language Barrier, Oh My God, There's A Tag For That, Why Did I Write This?, but not for long, but really not, but what I'm saying is that he's not a robot, canon is the sandbox in which I build lopsided castles ok?, he's a dragon, hold my nonexistant beer, hybrid zane, it just fits ok?, what am I doing with my life, zangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_boi_zane/pseuds/shiny_boi_zane
Summary: When Zane wakes up half buried in sand in an unfamiliar desert, his first question is, where is he and how did he get here?His second question is: why is he a dragon?((I've planned this one out more, it will receive regular updates (like once every 1-2 weeks).))
Kudos: 18





	The glint of a blade in the blazing sun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just to let y'all know, Zane has no memory of his friends in the beginning of this, or Ninjago. He knows he was a nindroid, and has an understanding of how his systems worked when he first wakes up, but that's pretty much it. He vaguely knows about his elemental power, and can use it fully, but doesn't understand where it came from.   
> If he had concentrated as soon as he woke up, he probably would have been able to remember more, but like a dream, he forgot it as soon as he stopped thinking about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the beginning of another Zane-centric fic! The other ninja will probably show up later, as dragons also but with their memories intact...  
> But I can't say if they'll recognize Zane when they get there >:) *cackles*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind: Zane can't remember his name, I'm writing his name down in the beginning to make it clear who it is to you, the reader. After the name change (I couldn't think of anything better than Silver), I start writing Zane as "Silver."  
> I briefly considered "Shield" with how shiny and self-sacrificial he is, but then I shrugged and decided the name Silver leaves the opening for this joke from chapter 2:  
> "Hi, I'm Silver."  
> "Yeah, I can see that."

The first thing that struck Zane upon waking up was how _bright_ it was. The sun was beating down on him and he was far too hot. He immediately attributed this to the fact that he couldn't hear his cooling fans keeping him from overheating. He stood up and tried to look around, but felt too disoriented to stay standing. Instead, he opted to look down to make sure he wasn't damaged.

And then he realized he had wings. And a tail. And scales.

He was a dragon.

He took a deep breath and added it to the growing list of mysteries in his head and tried to look around again. To his right was desert as far as he could see. To his left there seemed to be some sort of buildings off in the distance, with many dragons flying nearby. He figured civilization would be the best place to go, if he wanted to find out what happened to him. He started stumbling in that direction, struggling to learn to walk on four legs in sand. After a few minutes, he got the hang of it. 

He walked successfully through the sand for a little while before he saw someone flying towards him.

She squinted at him and landed, shielding her eyes. He looked down at himself and realized why she was squinted, apparently he was a very polished bright silver.

"Hello?" He said. The dragon said something in another language, and the two frowned thoughtfully at each other for a moment.

She said something else, and he understood that it was a question. She looked at him in a strange way, furrowing her brow.

Zane tried to get his translation program up and running, but for some reason it wasn't working. 

"I don't know if you can understand me," he said after a long moment, "but I'm trying to make sense of your words." 

He closed his eyes and concentrated. When nothing happened, he sort of mentally shouted 'Work!' at his (apparently missing) translation software.

Aaaand then the dragon said, "Are you alright?" He jumped slightly. He could feel something similar to his translation software working in the corner of his mind. Why had it suddenly started to work? 

"I think so?" he said, but the words felt... odd. It seemed he was thinking in ninjagian ((A/N: ninjargon, ninjagon? idk)) and speaking in this other language. 

"Oh, good. Where are you from? I've never heard of any other languages on this continent before."

He thought about it for a moment, then said, "I'm not really sure, I... can't remember anything before I woke up here."

"Oh! By the way, I'm Moon. Do you remember your name?" She said.

"No, not really." He said.

"Any idea what you want to be called? Like as a nickname or something until we find out who you are?"

"I think I'll go by Silver." He said decisively. 

"Alright then, Silver, how about we head to that-" she pointed at the structures he had noticed earlier, "-and start asking around to see if anyone recognizes you." 

Silver nodded and followed her as she started flying towards the building. He had no issues taking off, somehow. It seemed odd to him that he had had trouble walking earlier but could fly perfectly fine. Maybe it was just instinct. 

* * *

They flew for a few minutes until they got close enough for Silver to make out the details of the structure, which turned out to some sort of stronghold. He could sense something off about it, it filled him with dread.

They came to the entrance, which was guarded by two sand-colored dragons. But before Moon could open her mouth to say something to them, another sand-colored dragon dashed out. 

"Moon! I was wondering when you'd get back! Who's this?" He said to Moon once he skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hi to you too, Qibli." She said, smiling softly.

"I can't really remember my name, so I'm going by Silver for now." Silver answered.

"I'm Qibli," He introduced himself, but scrutinized Silver before smiling at him. "So, you said you can't remember your name?"

"I can't really remember anything." Silver said, which got him a sympathetic look from both of them.

"Do you have any head injuries that might cause amnesia?" Moon asked gently.

"No, I don't think so. I'm completely intact, I checked almost as soon as I woke up." He answered.

Qibli and Moon shared a look before the latter said, "Well, how about we head inside? I'm sure you're not having a fun time in this heat."

The odd trio made their way into the stronghold, with the guards nodding and waving them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seer Zane Seer Zane Seer Zane Se-  
> How could I not make him part Nightwing tho? Because, y'know, seer powers? I don't know how I'm going to write the part where he gets the rundown about basic history and the different kingdoms.  
> 


End file.
